


Ostatnia bitwa

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Food, Humor, M/M, Pairingi sugerowane, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo o takie rzeczy należy walczyć!
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> There’s only one gluten free muffin left don’t think I won’t fight you for it  
> 11.10.16 20:00

          Dean siedział na kanapie, próbując wtopić się w narzutę. To co właśnie działo się tuż przed nim było absurdalne. Nigdy nie sądził, że możliwe jest by coś przeraziło go bardziej niż latanie. A jednak życie łowcy nie przygotowało go na wszystko.  
– Będziemy walczyć. Wolisz kamień, papier, nożyce, czy może zagramy w coś? – zaproponował Sam.  
– Gra, najlepiej karty, jednak nie poker – zdecydował szybko Castiel.  
– Poczekaj chwilę.  
          Sam wstał i wyjął karty z pobliskiej szafki. Zaraz potem zaczął je rozdawać, obserwując uważnie przeciwnika. Tak jakby Cas mógł chować kilka sztuczek w rękawie. To naprawdę zaczynało wyglądać jak horror...  
– A nie możecie się podzielić? A zresztą, Cas nie potrzebuje nawet jedzenia! – odezwał się w końcu.  
– Tu nie chodzi o potrzebę jedzenia, Dean – warknął anioł.  
– No właśnie. To ostatnia bezglutenowa babeczka i zamierzamy o nią walczyć! Nie doceniasz sztuki, to się nie odzywaj!  
          Starszy Winchester westchnął i dał za wygraną. Cieszył się, że on ma swoje burgery i jemu nikt ich nie zabierze. Przynajmniej w tym zgadzali się z Gabrielem, jak jeść to coś porządnego!


End file.
